


Sights Unseen: Shades of Grey

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [31]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Espionage, F/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Shades of Grey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ~~canon-compliant~~ missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> In Media Res. We've two more of these to go and we're rapidly running away from canon.

**6 March, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

Andrew Lehman has just finished setting up the surveillance equipment when a bright red Honda Civic pulls into the mark’s driveway. He checks to make sure everything’s recording as a woman in a flowered skirt and long knit jacket gets out of the car. Usually the people he’s hired to surveil are loaners – the delivery boy and the occasional prostitute are usually the only people he sees – and he’d not expected the guy to have company for hours – it’s the wrong hour both for food and hookers.

Hurriedly, he pulls up a blank document and begins his transcription:

“Hey,” O’Neill says, infrareds showing him opening the door.

“I’ve been trying to understand why you did it,” says the woman, pushing her way inside, “and I just can’t wrap my mind around it. After all this time – after everything we’ve been through – why now? Did I miss something? Did something happen on Eldora?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Carter.”

“And what’s this about _the backup_ you requested? I may be further down the food chain, but I’d like to think I would know about any project we tried submitting to the Pentagon, seeing as how I’m also lead engineer.”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it, Carter.”

The infrared shows the pair in the living room facing each other, standing closer than friends, further than lovers.

The woman – Carter – takes a step closer. “Well I do.”

“I’m just trying to think about the lives we could save if these folks just got off their high horses and _gave_ us the technology we need to protect ourselves.”

“You’re not talking about getting them to _give_ us anything. You’re talking about _taking_ it from them – and not very subtly, I might add.”

“I’d rather be a thief and alive than honest and dead.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“If you think that, you don’t know me very well at all.”

“That’s just it, I _do_ know you, Sir, and this isn’t you at all.”

They’re close now on the infrared. There’s space between them, but it hardly counts as space at all, especially after O’Neill closes the gap, kissing Carter soundly. It continues for a long moment, indistinct sounds coming over the hyperbolic, before transferring to the couch.

What follows is an impressive make out session for a man O’Neill’s age, going on long enough that Andrew actually starts looking at his watch before the mark pulls back and whispers almost too quietly for the mics to hear, “I want to do this right.”

“Right?” Carter repeats, breathless.

“Let’s finally have that dinner – tomorrow. The paperwork doesn’t go through until tomorrow.”

“Alright,” she says at some length. “Yeah, tomorrow. I should-“

“Yeah. I’ll call you later with the details.”

“Yeah.”

The only thing Andrew’s surveillance picks up for a long while after Carter leaves is a single admonition after he closes the door behind her:

“I am so screwed.”


End file.
